Cat Company!
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Bored and alone in the forest, Mabel comes across an old enemy from when she was 12. But due to glitter, he kidnaps her! What the heck, the nerve! But he gave her a small advantage, with a huge disadvantage. (Small MaBill, but depends on how you see it!) One-Shot.


**Probably the longest one-shot I've ever written.**

**Small little fluffy moments :3**

**My process in my story "Nightmares, not Fairytales" is going rather slowly, so you'll have to wait a bit longer.**

**But here's one for you guyz!**

* * *

><p>"Dips," A super bored brunette said beside him, poking him with a glitter stick continuously to try and get a reaction.<p>

"Dips!" She says again, still as bored, but with a louder tone, and still continuously poking him until he slowly lowers his book and snatched the glitter stick, turning towards her with a glare that growled '_What do you want?!'_

Frowning, she replied "Do you wanna come to the forest with me? I'm hunting for magic!"

He face-palmed and groaned.

"No, I don't. And you can't technically hunt for magic, Mabel."

"Yes you can! And why not?" She whined, putting on puppy eyes and pleading.

"Maybe later. When I'm not busy."

"You're not busy right now," she pointed out.

He held up 3 and handed her back the glitter stick before returning to the book. Scoffing, she put the glitter stick into her sweater pocket and stood up and stomped over to the door, and looked back at him and said,

"Okay! But don't ask for me when you need me!"

And with that, she stuck out her tongue and slammed the door behind her, and Dipper just rolled his eyes.

Wandering into the forest, she skipped along, stopping by anything that looked like it might contain some sort of magical properties. Of course, she hadn't came across one with _actual _magic yet, but hey, she was pretty sure she was getting there.

Then, she came across a torn sign that was sloppily nailed to a tree, which she thought that the person who hung it was just lazy, and the sign was written in red paint. Actually, the red paint is what Mabel thought it was, but it could've been something different. You may never know.

Frowning, she walked over and read it.

"_**Get out of the forest."**_

She stared at the sign for a moment, thinking. This sign wouldn't tell her what to do! In fact, it shouldn't tell nobody what to do! What it needed was just a little, what's the word…

GLITTER!

Taking out her glitter stick, she smeared glitter all over the paper, slightly causing the words to smear. When she finished, she stepped back and admired her handy-work. Now the tree was pretty! Nodding in approval, she walked on, until she came to another sign relatively similar to the first.

"_**You will die if you stay."**_

Again, she frowned. Who was this person who was posting all of these annoying notes? I mean seriously, they need to get a different hobby! So again, she 'fixed' it, purposely smearing out the word "die." Mainly because that word was just too depressing and who wanted to see that when they were alone in the forest? Nobody!

She stared at it for a few moments, wondering who could've done this, until a voice said from behind her,

"Shooting Star, can't you take a hint?!"

Frowning, she surprisingly remembered this voice from 6 years ago, when they were 12. And the terrible, not to mention failing, acts he committed. They hadn't seen _him _since her Sock Opera, where he ruined it.

"Well, if it isn't the floating tria-"

She stopped as she turned around, gasping and taking in his new form.

Oddly, he still had one eye, the other covered by an eyepatch and his top-hat rested perfectly on his shaggy blonde hair, a tailed brick coat and white shirt under, with pants and shoes the matched his hat, and his arm settled on his cane.

Yes, he was still floating, but not a triangle.

"Hey, what happened? You're not isosceles anymore!"

He frowned and took a step towards her, resulting in a stumbling step back from the brunette.

"You're right, I'm not. How observant of you!" He replied sarcastically, earning an 'Are you serious' look from Mabel.

"And as I said before, can you not take a hint? The signs were supposed to scare you, and you messed them up with your disgusting glitter!"

Gasping, she shot back "Glitter is _not _disgusting! Just to prove it, here, have some!"

She took out a party popper (but in this case it was a glitter popper that she hand-made for special occasions) and pulled the string, causing glitter to explode all over him.

He stood there for a moment, shocked and dumbfounded because he was now a sparkling mess, he turned red and growled,

"Oh, you are _so _in for it!"

Suddenly, she regretted the exploding glitter and screeched, about to make a run for it when he snapped his fingers, and the ground oddly became closer to her.

She couldn't run now, mainly because she was confused, and her sight was a little different. Her head spun in confusion as she realised she was not standing on two legs, she was on all fours! What was going on?!

Soon, she was snatched up by the demon, by her tail that she didn't know she had, and a hiss came from her mouth as she stared at him.

…

Oh no! She wondered what being a cat was like, but not actually be one! Especially not by Bill Cipher!

Soon enough, she found herself not in the forest anymore, and still not a human, but in a bedroom and she was still held up by her tail before he turned her to face him.

"You've probably figured it out by now that you're a cat, correct? Now you get to stay with me without a single say-so! Literally, because you can't talk!"

She was trying to pull the best glare and frown she could, but since she was a cat, it came out funny and caused him to chuckle and set her beside him as he sat down.

"Well, I've got nothing planned for the day," The demon sighed as he laid back on the bed and put one of his arms over his eyes.

Still dazed by the fact that she was a cat (And stuck with Bill) she decided to take advantage of such, and at least act somewhat like a cat. She always wanted to know why animals liked to be petted so much!

Looking to her right, her gaze caught a mirror as she stared at the mirror in disbelief.

She never thought she'd see a pink cat before! True, she was as pink as her shooting star sweater. Speaking of which, she had a shooting star on her back (it looked like it did on her sweater) and she stared at it for a moment before finally turning back to Bill.

Reluctantly (and hesitantly) she climbed on him, and he groaned, exposing his eye as he moved his arm.

"Shooting Star, get off."

She crawled closer to his face, and his scowl deepened and did the best she could, and made her eyes look as innocent and doe-y like as possible.

Blinking at her a few times and losing his scowl, he sat up (causing her to crash into his lap) and groaned once more, slightly annoyed by her getting him out of his comfort zone.

"Shooting Star, you can't and won't get to me, you know!"

Sitting profoundly in his lap, she continued to stare at him with the sweetest look she could muster, still wanting him to pet her.

"No no no! Don't do that!"

They both continued to stare, Mabel trying the best she could to look as sweet and innocent as possible. Couldn't he just pet her already! Geez, she felt like she was going to explode!

"Shooting Star, I demand you to stop staring at me like that!"

Finally after a few more moments, he gave up and said,

"Fine! Geez, only if you stop staring at me like that!"

His hand gently rubbed her back, fingers gliding across her soft pink fur, and he asked,

"It's funny, I was set on scaring you out of the forest today, but here I am, giving in and actually enjoying your company! That's a first!"

Unexpectedly, she purred, actually enjoying the sensation and privileges of being a cat. Hey, if he was going to keep her here for only a little bit, she may as well get comfortable, right? She couldn't escape while being a cat!

So, she curled up in his lap and he leaned back on one arm, still petting her with the other.

"Shooting Star, you don't mind I keep you here forever, do you? Your company is oddly enjoyable… And because I'm still covered in glitter…"

Her head snapping up, she furiously shook her head at him. Why would she say yes to staying here forever! That was a big definite no!

But unfortunately, he laughed, and proclaimed,

"I'm not hearing a no!"


End file.
